


Kidnapped

by snowstormdaydreams



Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Arch-Mage - Freeform, Brynjolf chasing after his wife, Brynjolf is a good husband, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Emilie is still getting a hang of the whole "wife" thing, Established Relationship, F/M, Magic, Married Couple, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: Brynjolf isn't happy when Emilie disappears from home in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Brynjolf & Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Guildmaster (Elder Scrolls), Brynjolf/Guildmaster (Elder Scrolls), Female Dragonborn & Thieves Guild
Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Kidnapped

Emilie stepped out of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. She wasn’t sure exactly why, but she had accepted Astrid’s offer to join. Right away she’d had a chance to meet everybody, and received three contracts from Nazir. Now, she was finally headed back home.

She had just started up the path to get to the main road when someone cleared their throat, startling her so badly she nearly fell over. When she looked up to see who it had been, she found herself face to face with her husband, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

Smiling sheepishly, she gave him a half wave as he continued to stare her down. There was nothing she could think to say to explain herself, so she settled on the next best thing. “I love you,” she offered hopefully.

Brynjolf immediately softened. “I’ve been out of my mind with worry, lass. You disappeared from home in the middle of the night. Then all you send is a note to tell me you’re alive?”

Anger hovered just beneath the surface of his words, and she deflated. “I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s kind of a long story.”

“You’re coming out of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, I imagine it’s quite the tale.”

It had started drizzling, and she barely had time to blink before he was in front of her. To her surprise, he pressed his hand to her forehead and then felt her cheeks. “You’re burning up, love.” 

He lifted her pack off her shoulder, rustling through until he found a health potion. Handing it to her, he waited patiently for her to drink it, shaking the bottle for good measure to make sure it was empty. 

Concern creased his brow, and he shouldered her pack and took her hand, pulling her along. “We need to get you indoors.”

Emilie didn’t speak as they made the short walk to Falkreath. As soon as he’d rented a room at the inn, he ushered her inside and told her to take off her wet armor. After she had, she stood in just her underclothes, watching him set their things down. Grabbing the furs off the bed, he wrapped them around her shoulders and pulled out a cure disease potion. She  _ hated _ the taste of them, but she took it without complaint.

He took the empty bottle and began rifling through his pack, coming back with one of his shirts. She couldn’t hide her amused smile when he actually pulled it over her head. Once she’d gotten her arms through the sleeves, he wrapped the blanket back around her. It seemed like he was going to walk off again so she caught his hand. He paused, smoothing a strand of hair off her forehead.

“Brynjolf, I’m fine, it's just a little fever.”

His eyes were intent as he studied her face, but it was over a minute before he spoke. “I didn’t know where you were,” his voice was soft.

She reached up to cup his cheek. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Tell me what happened.” He sat on the chair, tugging her hand gently until she sat on his lap.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m not totally sure, but I woke up in this abandoned shack, near Morthal. Astrid said I had stolen one of their contracts when I killed Grelod the Kind, and I had to make up for it. She made me choose between these three people to kill,” she scowled, “I chose this awful bandit man. Afterwards, she gave me the key, and I left.”

“But she was impressed with you, and you were curious, so you decided to make a trip to the sanctuary.”

“Yes,” her brow furrowed. “But how did you find me? I didn’t tell you where I was.”

“You’re not the only one who can buy a spellbook, lass. Well, not buy,” he smiled wryly.

“Ahh, Clairvoyance. I didn’t know it could work like that.”

He tsked admonishingly. “The Arch-Mage doesn’t know such a thing?”

She poked him hard in the stomach. “I became Arch-Mage on accident.”

“Like you became Harbinger accidentally? Or Guildmaster?”

“I only joined the Companions because I needed a place to sleep, and I joined the Thieves Guild to make some money. I didn’t expect to end up in charge.”

“If Delvin didn’t respect Astrid so much, I might believe you’d soon be running the Dark Brotherhood as well.”

Emilie rolled her eyes. “Hush, you,” she rested her head on his shoulder. “I am sorry for not coming home right away.”

“I know,” he pressed a kiss to her temple.

___________________________________________________________________

Brynjolf tried to concentrate on the unread reports, but he found his eyes were constantly drawn back to his wife. Emilie was smiling and talking animatedly, telling Sapphire and Cynric about one of her adventures. She almost always came back with amusing tales of her travels. Sometimes she even brought gifts, delighting the thieves of the Guild who were used to stealing everything. 

During their stay in Falkreath, she had gotten a letter from Falk Firebeard requesting aid. Instead of returning to Riften with him, she had gone to deal with the problem in Solitude. She had appeared in the cistern while he had been out for a few hours, and he had returned to find her having a drink with her friends. He knew she’d be over to see him shortly, and he was content to wait.

Forcing himself to read the report on top, he managed to tune out their conversation until he heard his name. Looking up at Sapphire, he raised an eyebrow across the cistern. “What was that, lass?”

“I said you’ve been very impressed with the new recruit’s  _ dedication _ to the Guild,” she and Cynric were both snickering. Brynjolf was unsure why they would be talking about that, or why it was funny. He looked at his wife for clarification, but she offered none. 

“I think I’ll excuse myself now,” Emilie pushed herself up, shooting a glare at the two. Both of them ignored the dirty look, standing up and heading to the training room.

When she reached the desk, she looked down at all the papers stacked there, wrinkling her nose in distaste. “Do I have to read all those?”

He was distracted with studying her face, a bruise on her jaw and dark circles under her eyes immediately drawing his gaze. “There are a few. I never said being Guildmaster would be glamorous, lass.”

She eased herself up onto the desk like she always did, swinging her legs. “Well, it does have its perks at least. How have things been going?”

“It will be a while yet until we’ve replaced all that Mercer stole, but we’re making steady progress. Karliah has given us quite the headstart, convincing Maven to buy back her stakes in Goldenglow.”

“She convinced Maven to  _ buy  _ from her?”

“There’s a reason Karliah was the best of our kind. Though I would argue, you may beat her for that title now.” He had to bite back a grin when Emilie actually  _ blushed _ at the compliment.

“I think that’s overstating things. I’m good at what I do, but Karliah’s skills far surpass my own.”

It was the diplomatic and humble response he’d expected, but he knew she meant every word. “I’ll have to ask Karliah if she agrees.”

She glared. “Please don’t. However, do continue with your report.”

“We took care of the Somerset Shadows that Niranye warned us about. Coin is flowing freely, there have been several new recruits, and everything is going smoothly.”

“At this rate, you four are handling things so well, you don’t even need me.”

“Are you quitting on me, love?” Brynjolf was careful to keep his voice calm, even as it felt like a stone settled in his stomach.

Emilie smiled at him sunnily. “Of course not, Delvin would never forgive me if I left. He likes me too much.”

“He’s not the only one,” the words were muttered under his breath.

Scooting herself over until she bumped into him, she waited for him to look up before she spoke. “I’m not quitting, Brynjolf. But I do think you deserve to be Guildmaster, you’re doing much more work than I am.”

“Nonsense. You bring in more than your share of gold, and have done more work than anyone to restore our power across Skyrim. There’s no one I would rather call my Guildmaster.”

The blush was back in full force, and she averted her eyes. “You’re sure? I would hand the title over to you in a second.”

“I’m quite happy where I am, love.”

He didn’t have to tell her that he also meant it literally. Her thigh was still pressed against his side, and he put a hand on her knee. She smelled like dragon’s tongue and purple mountain flowers, with a hint of honey, and there was a soft expression that lingered on her features.

Her voice finally cut through the comfortable silence between them. “Oh! I almost forgot. I got you something!” She tilted to one side, pressing into his hand as she searched for something in her pocket. “Here!”

She looked excited as the dropped a ruby ring into his palm. At first he was a little confused until he noticed the slightest glow from it, and he looked at her in question. “I enchanted it for you, to help keep you safe.”

He stared at it a moment longer before shrugging and slipping it onto his finger above his wedding band. Leaning over he gave her a chaste kiss. “Thank you.”

She eased herself off the desk. “I have to get going, I promised Blaise and Sofie I’d be home for dinner.”

“I’ll join you as soon as I’m done with these reports.”

Emilie beamed. “Perfect. They’ll be happy to see you.”

He didn’t tell her he’d caught them trying to sneak into the cistern the day they’d returned to Riften. Luckily they’d used the secret entrance rather than trying to navigate the Ratway. He’d escorted them home and told them they could only come in if Emilie told him it was alright.

Since Emilie was the only member of the Guild with any children to speak of, many members went to visit them when they stayed in Honeyside. Emilie had made everybody promise not to teach them to do anything illegal, at least until they were older. It hadn’t stopped Delvin from teaching them to sneak so they could be the best at hide and seek, but any outright thieving skills were never mentioned. Most of that was less from a sense of goodwill, and more out of fear that Emilie would hear about anyone who violated her rule. His wife was a small, bubbly woman, but no one in the Guild was stupid enough to forget that when it came right down to it, she was deadly.

  
  



End file.
